Everlasting Friends
by Miko Gurl
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha and the gang on another wild adventure for the shards. Of course there's a few bumps in the way. The meet new friends and meet old rivals! New Story!
1. Default Chapter

**A/N & Introduction: **

**Konnichiwa-minna! This is my 5th brand new story called _Everlasting Friends_! It is an action/adventure story. It has your favorite characters Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and others. It also has the one's you hate like Kikyou and Naraku. **

**Now a little about my story before I start it. It's gonna be different this time. Instead of the story being just mainly about Inuyasha, Kagome, it's gonna be mainly about Sesshomaru and Rin too! Yeah I know I don't talk a lot about them in my other stories, but this time I'm gonna make an exception.**

**I can't tell you a lot about the story, cause then I would be giving it away. But I can tell you that Rin is gonna be 7 years old and an orphan. She gets into a little trouble and our little emotionless Sesshomaru comes by and saves her. She becomes fond of Sesshy and hangs out with him and Jaken as usual. They have an adventure, so does Kagome and Inuyasha also as they go. **

**That's just a bit about the story so if you like how it sounds then read it! Ok without further ado let's begin the story! Enjoy! **

**ARIGATO!**

**-Miko Gurl**

**IMPORTANT!**

**P.S. Just so you don't get confused it's in feudal Japan, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku haven't met some of the characters like Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Shippo YET. But they have met already Naraku, Kikyou, Kagura, Kanna, Kouga, and some others. I know its weird but it's my story so just bare with me ok? I just want to clear that up with you so you don't get confused. Ok now that's cleared onto the story!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Ch. 1 **_

A little girl runs as quickly as her feet can take her, from the shadow figure that was running after her.

"Oh no" the little girl gasped as she looked behind her. The figure was getting closer.

"Leave me alone" the little girl screamed. The little girl tripped over her feet and fell to the ground. "_This is the end of me" she thought as she shuddered as the figure stood over her. _

"No where to run" the figure grinned

"NOOO! Leave me alone!" the girl screeched

"You shouldn't have done what you did, and now you're gonna pay" the figure kneeled down to the girl.

"Please anything but that….I'm sorry! Don't…AHHH!" The girl screamed

The girl laughed as the figure tickled her all over her.

"Come on Shippou-chan that tickles!" the girl laughed as the little kitsune poked her all over her little body.

"No this is what you get for taking the last piece of cake" Shippou laughed

"I said I was sorry" she giggled

"Hmph, tell that to my stomach" Shippou pouted and stopped tickling her.

"I'm sorry stomach" she said and laughed "So what are we going to do now?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm gonna raid the kitchen" "If I don't get sugar in me soon, I'm gonna die" the kitsune said and play dead. The little girl laughed as her friend lay on the ground playing dead.

"Shippou-chan you're so crazy, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have a friend like you" she said sitting down beside him.

"Uh you'd be crazy too if you didn't have a friends like me" Shippou laughed

"Right" she rolled her eyes. "Things would be different at the village without you is what I mean" she stated

"I know" he grinned happily

"Whatever" the girl rolled her eyes.

"Shippou" "Rin" Come inside unless ye what to miss dinner" Kaede hollered

"Coming!" the two said unison.

"Oh and Rin" Shippou said as she was about to walk away

"Yea Shippou" Rin turned to him.

"Since you got the last cake I get your dessert" he smirked

"WHAT!" Says who" she exclaimed

"Says me, since I'm gonna be eating it in your face" he grinned

Rin didn't say anything but ran to the village and called back at Shippou. "Not if Rin gets there first" she screamed back at him and laughed.

"ARGH! No fair you got a head start!" Shippou yelled running after her.

00

Sesshomaru stood on top of the hill as he watched the sunset. He closed his eyes as the wind went through his hair.

"Milord" Jaken huffed as he climbed the hill.

"What is it Jaken" he said opening his eyes and looked at the toad.

"Don't you think it is best to stay and set up camp" he slumped down on the ground exhausted from all that walking.

"Do as you wish, but I'm continuing on" Sesshomaru walked down the hill and left Jaken sitting on the hill.

"Milord! Wait up!" he yelled, got up and ran after him.

00

"Inuyasha" yelled Kagome

"What now wench" he growled and turned to face her.

"Let's set up camp here! We're tired" she said and pointed to Miroku and Sango who were on the ground tired from all the walking.

"How can you be tired? We just had a break!" he yelled

"Inuyasha that was 2 hours ago" Sango jumped in the argument

"So what, if you have enough energy to whine and complain then you have enough to keep walking for another hour" he grunted

"You idiot the sun is setting and it's getting dark! We need to rest to continue on" Kagome snapped

Miroku sat quietly by Kiara as the 3 friends argued on. He grinned as he looked at Sango who was busy yelling at Inuyasha, he took this opportunity and inched his way closer to Sango.

"Inuyasha how can we find shards if we are tired!" Kagome shouted

"Suck it up then" he snickered

"We need to rest Inuyasha and you need to rest too" Sango said calmly. "Isn't that right Miroku" Sango turned to him. Miroku quickly pulled his hand back from Sango's butt.

"Uh yea, yea what she said" Miroku nervously smiled. Sango looked at him suspiciously.

"You have been a bit too quiet for a while" she said a little annoyed. "What are you up to?

"Nothing my lovely Sango" he grinned and stretched out his hand and rubbed her butt.

"I knew it! She screamed and slapped him in the face. "You think I'm stupid you perverted monk!" she fumed.

"Not at all my dear" he said rubbing his cheek. Sango got pissed off and punched him in the head. Miroku sank to the ground and laid there unconscious.

Inuyasha and Kagome were still arguing.

"Look even Miroku's tired, he's even asleep!" she pointed to the sleeping monk.

"He's not sleeping! Sango just beat the crap out of him as usual!" Inuyasha shouted

"Ok then, since he's down we're setting camp" she smiled and starting to make a fire.

Inuyasha growled and stopped arguing. The gang set up camp and rested.

00

"Ha Shippou-chan Rin beats you once again" Rin laughed as she began to eat her dessert, which were cookies.

"You cheated that's why" he crossed his arms and pouted

"Aw stop whining" she giggled and bite into her cookie.

Shippou couldn't but help drool as he stared at the cookie. Rin looked up at him and saw him drool. She giggled and broke the cookie in two. She handed the 2 piece to Shippou and as she ate the first piece.

"For me?" Shippou said taking the half of the cookie

"Yea, now stop drooling and eat" she chuckled and shallow the last bit of cookie she had.

"Thanks" Shippou smiled and ate the cookie satisfied.

The two then went to bed tired from today. Unknowns to them that was gonna be their last time together.

**A/N: Ok that was my first chapter in this story. This is gonna be hard to which back and forth from friend to friend. I guess that's how I got my title, lol. What did you think so far? Let me know, ok? Thanks, Ch. 2 next.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2**

Late in the night Rin was awakened by Shippou. Who was shaking her furiously.

"Rin-chan wake up!" Shippou whispered to her loudly

"Just five more minutes" she mumbled back to sleep.

"RIN" he exclaimed as quiet as he can.

"Hmm…what is it Shippou-chan" she said sleepy

"We have to get out of here the village is under attack!" Shippou said pulling her up.

"WHAT!" she screamed. Shippou put a hand over her mouth and put a finger to his lips, signaling for her to be quiet.

"I said the village is under attack by large youkais and it's not safe here" he said softly

Rin was then awake when she heard the words the village is under attack. Rin and Shippou dressed up quickly and as quietly as they could. They heard the yells and screams of the villagers as the demons rampage through the village. Rin and Shippou quietly sneaked through the back of the hut they were in. Shippou checked if the coast was clear before signaling Rin that it was safe.

They ran silently and quickly. They hid behind a tree and looked to see where the demons were. It was dark in the night so neither Rin nor Shippou could see. Rin stood by Shippou scared of what to do.

00

Inuyasha's ear twitched as he heard the faint sounds of screaming. He's eyes snapped open and looked down from the tree he slept in, to see the gang up also. Inuyasha jumped down from his branch.

"What was that" Kagome said scared.

"I don't know, I'm gonna check it out" Inuyasha quickly said and ran off to the direction of the screams.

Sango, Miroku, and Kagome got up on Kiara's back and they flew off after Inuyasha.

When they reached the source of the screams they found youkais tearing up the village. Inuyasha took out Tessaiga.

"They're tearing up the village!" Sango gasped

"Not for long" Inuyasha charged at a demon "Hey ugly" he screamed to the demon. The demon turned around and was slashed in half. Kagome shot some of the demons with her purifying arrows, Miroku fought hitting them with his staff, and Sango hit them with Hiraikotsu.

00

"It's ok Rin-chan there's no need to be scared" Shippou said calmly

"Rin not scared, Rin is protected by Shippou-chan" she said feeling a little better that she was with Shippou.

Shippou stood there looking out for demons as he held Rin's hand. He then felt something breathing behind him.

"Uh Rin-chan" he said

"Yea Shippou-chan" she answered

"You're standing next to me right?" he questioned

"Yea"

"And you're not behind me at all?"

"No" "Why?"

"If you're standing next to me and you're not behind me" "Th-then whose breathing down behind me" he began to shudder as he felt the hot breath of the figure behind him. Shippou slowly turned around and looked at the demon that stood upon him. The demon growled and blood ran down his mouth.

"AHHHHH!" Shippou screamed and ran holding onto Rin's hand. Rin ran following where Shippou ran.

"Shippou-chan where are we going" she yelled

"Anywhere but away from him" he said not looking back at the demon that was chasing after them. Shippou then tripped over the dead bodies off some of the villagers. Rin soon fell after him.

"Shippou!" Rin called

"Rin Run!" he pointed to the demon that stood behind her.

"AHHHH!" she whimpered, too terrified to move, she sat there scared. The demon launched an attack. Shippo jumped in and blocked the attack from reaching Rin. Shippou was thrown to the side from the attack. Rin looked up and saw the hurt Shippou on the ground.

"SHIPPOU-CHAN!" she screamed, got up, and ran to him. The demon smacked Rin before she could reach Shippou causing her to fly to the other side. The demon then walked over to the hurt Shippou and declared an attack. Rin couldn't have Shippou killed, so she picked up some rocks and threw them at the demon.

"Hey! leave him alone you big bully" she said as the rocks hit the demon. The demon turned his attention to Rin and got mad. He then ran over to her leaving Shippou unharmed.

"Uh oh" she said and ran with the demon after her. She ran til she was then cornered by a wall with no where to run and the demon closing on her.

"AHHH! Someone, anyone help!" she screamed as she backed up against the wall.

00

Sesshomaru walked with Jaken lagging behind. Jaken quicken his pace to catch up with his lord. Sesshomaru then heard yells not to far from him. He ran to where the yells were coming from. He saw defenseless Rin against a wall with a demon 2 her size about to attack. The demon raised his claw above Rin making her hide behind her hands waiting for the impact from the demon. But it never came; she looked up to see Sesshomaru with his sword holding back the demon's attack. The demon used his other claw and slashed Sesshomaru.

"Milord!" Jaken exclaimed when he arrived to see his lord hurt.

Sesshomaru held his arm that was slashed by the demon. He let go of the oozing blood and cut the demon in half. When demon was dead, Sesshomaru kneeled down and held his arm that was bleeding.

"Milord are you alright" Jaken rushed over to his side and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Jaken don't touch me, or I'll cut it off" Sesshomaru glared coldly at Jaken. Jaken then let go of his shoulder and gulped. Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and looked at his arm.

"Rin sorry" she whispered. Sesshomaru looked up at her and looked into the little girls brown eyes. Rin felt bad about cutting his arm, she ripped a part of her dress and wrapped it around Sesshomaru's arm.

"That should make it feel better" she smiled happily

Sesshomaru got up and let go of his cut arm

"You should be lucky milord was here to save you, or else you would have been dead" Jaken pointed out

"If you don't shut up you won't be lucky when I cut your head and nowhere is there to save you" Sesshomaru growled as Jaken gulped in fear

"Hi I'm Rin and who are you" she smiled happily at the 2

"I'm Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru's servant and that's milord Sesshomaru" Jaken introduced him and his lord.

"Thank you again Sesshomaru-sama for saving Rin" she smiled happily

"Ok, now that's done we will be on our way" Jaken said and followed his lord.

Rin smiled and then remembered she had to make sure Shippou was alright. She ran as fast as she can back to the village.


	4. Chapter 3

**Ch.3 **

Inuyasha ran and slashed the last demon. He leaned on his sword that was red of blood.

"Is that the last of them?" Miroku looked around him

"I think so" Inuyasha replied

"We have to look for survivors" Sango said looking around at the destroyed village.

"I doubt anyone survived, so there's no use looking" Inuyasha crossed his arms

"Just look" growled Kagome

The gang split up in 2 groups. Inuyasha with Kagome, and then Sango with Kiara and Miroku.

"I don't see what's the use of looking" Inuyasha complained

"Inuyasha you are so stubborn!" Kagome shouted

"I am NOT!" Inuyasha shouted back

"Yes you are! We have to look for survivors and mend their wounds! But nooo, you don't want to help!" Kagome through her hands in the air as she walked.

"I am not! I'm just saying that this is a waste of time since everyone was killed!"

"How do you know? For all we know there might be a helpless person on the ground hurt and…." Kagome stopped in her tracks when she saw a small kitsune struggling to get up.

"And what?" Inuyasha said and looked at her. Kagome ran to the hurt kitsune.

"Aw no you're hurt" she said worried as she kneeled down to the kitsune. Inuyasha walked up next to Kagome.

"W-who are you?" Shippou said opening his eyes.

"I'm Kagome, and that's Inuyasha" she pointed to the hanyou that stood next to her growling.

"I'm Shippou" he said getting up, regaining his strength

"Are you ok, Shippou?" she asked

"Yea, niw that you're here thanks" he smiled and hugged her

"Aw aren't you just the sweetest thing" she cooed hugging him. Inuyasha growled louder as the kitsune got all the attention.

"Hey look Inuyasha is mad" Shippou pointed to Inuyasha.

Kagome giggled. "Aw is Inuyasha jealous?"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS! Especially not to a runt" he grunted

"His name is not runt, he's name is Shippou" she said standing up with Shippou in her arms.

"Whatever" he growled and had his back to Kagome.

"So Shippou where's your parents?" Kagome asked

"My parents died when I was 3" he said sadly

"I'm sorry" Kagome apologized

"It's doesn't matter, I have friends like you, Inuyasha, and Rin-chan" he smiled, but it disappeared when he remembered Rin. Shippou jumped out of Kagome's arms and looked around for her.

"Shippou what's wrong" Kagome asked

"I got to find Rin! She might be hurt!" Shippou said impatiently

"We'll help you, won't we Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to him

"Keh" Inuyasha said. They then went off looking for Rin.

00

"Shippou-chan! Shippou-chan! Where are you?" Rin called for him. She then ran to the place she last saw him. With no body or any sign of Shippou Rin fell to the ground and cried.

"Aw no they must have gotten him" cried Rin.

She cried there for a while, and then realized she was alone. She lost her parents, her friends, and now Shippou. Rin got up and walked around the once called village. Not caring where she was walking, she ended up walking into the woods, where she walked around endlessly.

00

Sesshomaru and Jaken walked around, making their way out of the forest. Then out of nowhere an arrow flew out of nowhere and hit Sesshomaru in the arm. Sesshomaru feel to the floor in pain.

"Milord! Are you alright" Jaken said worried.

Sesshomaru didn't respond but got up and looked around where the arrow had come from. Sesshomaru sniffed the air and smelled a familiar scent.

He grinned and said. "Come out where ever you are Naraku"

"Ah Sesshomaru, you can smell my scent but can't dodge an arrow" Naraku appeared and was on top of a tree.

"Lucky shot and besides, who can miss the scent of the half human and half disgrace of a so called demon." He grinned and removed the arrow. Naraku snarled and jumped down.

"We'll see who's the disgrace of a demon" Naraku sneered and attacked him with his vines. Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tenseiga and cut through the vines. The vines started to make their way to Jaken. Jaken squealed and ran away, leaving Sesshomaru and Naraku

one on one.

"Coward" Sesshomaru muttered as he caught sight of Jaken running away "Come on now Naraku, is that the best you can do" Sesshomaru smirked. Naraku growled and attacked with twice the power. The vines wrapped around him and his sword. Sesshomaru struggled to get Tenseiga to cut the vines.

"Look at the great Sesshomaru now" Naraku grinned "You're getting killed by half demon."

Sesshomaru growled and got Tenseiga to cut some of the vines. He cut more as it loosened its grip on him. When he got rid of the vines he charged at Naraku. Naraku dodged and sent more vines. Sesshomaru cut through those but one of those vines cut him deeply in the leg. He ignored the pain and slashed Naraku in the chest. Naraku held his chest and growled.

"You may have won for now, but I'll be back Sesshomaru" he growled and retreated into the shadows.

Sesshomaru fell to the ground and held his leg. He lay on the ground, closed his eyes and groaned.

00

Rin walked around and heard a groan. She turned to the source and saw Sesshomaru on the ground hurt.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" she screamed and ran to him. She kneeled down to him and looked at his cuts.

"Rin" he groaned and opened his eyes to see Rin sad.

"Sesshomaru-sama is going to be alright, right?" she said sadly

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and breathed heavily. Tears began to form in her eyes. Rin then got up and ran to the village. She gathered some bandages and other stuff she was gonna need. She ran back where Sesshomaru lay still breathing heavily. She then mended Sesshomaru's cuts and wounds.

Rin was exhausted from everything that had happened today. She couldn't keep her eyes open and soon fell asleep on Sesshomaru's chest.


	5. Chapter 4

**Ch. 4**

"Hentai!" Sango screamed as she slapped Miroku in the face. "We have to help these people and all you can do is grope me!"

"But Sango who can resist your beautiful bu…." Miroku sentence was interrupted with another slap to the face.

"I can't believe I was paired up with you!" She grumbled as Kiara followed her meowing

"Aw come on Sango don't say that" Miroku grinned

"Not another word out of you" she put a bandage over his mouth and bandaged an injured villager.

Miroku sighed and helped another villager. When they finished bandaging some of the villagers they went to look for more. They then saw Inuyasha and Kagome walking their way. They didn't notice a small orange boy in her hands.

"Kagome!" she run up to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're here, I thought I was gonna die from being with this lecher." Miroku bent his head down in shame as Inuyasha chuckled.

"Um….excuse me, I can't breathe" Shippou gasped for air as Sango's hug squeezed him when the 2 bodies made contact, making look like he was in the middle of a sandwich. Sango jumped when she heard a voice. Then she looked down where it had came from, she saw the little kitsune.

"That's better" "oh yea, hi" Shippou smiled.

"AWW! Aren't you just the cutest thing?" Sango exclaimed snatching Shippou out of Kagome's hands and hugging him. Miroku's jaw dropped down all the way to the floor and cried. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed hysterically.

"Um…again I can't breathe." Shippou mumbled under her chest.

"Oh! I'm sorry! By the way I'm Sango" she smiled and stopped hugging him.

"I'm Shippou" he smiled

"And that's Miroku" she pointed to the guy crying his eyes out on the ground. "Houshi-sama stop acting like a baby and say hi" she shouted.

"Hi" he said and continued to cry. Sango rolled her eyes.

"Ok?" Shippou said.

"Come on guys knock it off" Kagome said. "By the way Sango, have you seen a little girl name Rin around here?" Kagome asked

"Nope I haven't, why?" Sango looked at her.

"Rin is my friend. And she's missing and we're looking for her" Shippou said sadly

"I'm sorry to hear that" "I'm sorry but I haven't since any little girl" "Have you Houshi-sama?" she turned to Miroku who had stopped crying.

"Nope" he said serious. Shippou sighed sadly.

"Don't worry we'll find her" Kagome said cheering up Shippou.

"Yea! And we'll help too, right Houshi-sama?" she asked Miroku.

"Nah, I don't want to" Miroku turned his back to her. Sango got mad, walked up to Miroku and punched him in the back of his head.

"AH! Sango I was just kidding, I'll help!" Miroku said rubbing his head.

"Thought so" Sango growled. Shippou smiled and looked in the sky. _I'll find you Rin, where ever you are Shippou thought and sighed._

00

Rin got up early. She saw Sesshomaru was still asleep but he was breathing normally. She smiled happily that he was ok. She then got up and went to look for some breakfast. She found some fruit in a tree and picked some. She carried them back on her dress.

Sesshomaru woke up and looked around. He was alive and Naraku was gone. He also noticed that his cuts and wounds were bandaged.

"Did that stupid toad do this" he said to himself looking around for Jaken. He then spotted a little girl coming his way.

"Good Seshomaru-sama is ok!" Rin said happily as she placed down the fruit and ran to him.

"Rin?" he said confused. "What happened?"

"Oh, Rin found you on the ground hurt yesterday. So Rin helped Sesshomaru-sama get better" she smiled happily. Sesshomaru said nothing and got up.

"Rin also thought you might be hungry, so Rin brought you fruit" she smiled and gave him the fruit she picked. Sesshomaru took the fruit and looked at it.

"Go ahead, it's not poison" she giggled. Sesshomaru ate the fruit and gained his strength.

"Sesshomaru-sama better?" she questioned. Sesshomaru nodded, making Rin smile brighter. Sesshomaru then picked up a scent and looked around.

"Is something wrong, Sesshomaru-sama?" she looked at him concerned.

"Rin get behind me" Sesshomaru looked around, he's strength was back but was still damaged so he couldn't be positive if it was a youkai or not. Rin did as he said and hid behind him. A little figure was running their way, fast. Sesshomaru ran to the object and tackled it down.

"AHHH!" the figure said.

"Jaken-sama?" Rin said as she ran up to Sesshomaru and the tackled Jaken.

"Hello Rin" he said meekly. "I see Lord Sesshomaru is okay from yesterday"

"No thanks to you coward" he growled and stood up.

"I'm sorry milord!" he bowed to him. "I didn't know what to do!"

"So you ran away and left me to die against Naraku" he growled "I should have your head!"

"NO! MILORD! I said I was sorry" he said bowing to his feet. "I won't do it again, please I'm sorry! You seem okay anyway from the battle yesterday" he said

"Only because Rin came and healed me" Sesshomaru growled at the pathetic servant.

Jaken looked up t his lord and saw bandages in his arms, chest, and legs. Then he looked at Rin.

"I'm sorry milord! Truly I am" he said. Sesshomaru got tired of his apologies and walked away.

"Come Rin" he said as he left Jaken bowing to the ground. Rin smiled happily and followed after him.

"What? Why her?" Jaken questioned his lord as he got up and followed after him.

"Because she makes a better use than you" he said coldly.

"Then what am I to do with her?" he asked

"You will protect and watch over her if I am gone" he said as he led the 2 through the forest.

"WHAT! I am a servant not a babysitter!" he shouted.

"And as my servant you're to listen to as I say, and I say watch over Rin" "Or I'll have your head, do you have problem with that" he turned to Jaken and glared coldly to him.

"No Lord Sesshomaru" he grumbled.

"Good" he said and continued on. As Jaken growled behind his lord and Rin skipped along happily, without a care in the world.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ch. 6**

Rin ran around playfully, she didn't know that she wasn't alone and that there were demons watching her. Let alone know that she was playing in their field and in their territory.

Sesshomaru was 20 feet ahead of Jaken before he reached the field of youkais. He looked around hoping to find the little girl. Jaken then reached his lord, out of breath. Sesshomaru took one hand and grasped it on Jaken's throat. The toad gasped for breath.

"If anything happens to Rin, I swear when I return I'll turn you inside out, is that clear" he growled.

Jaken couldn't respond since he was running out of air, so he just nodded. Sesshomaru dropped Jaken to the ground and speed off around the field in search of Rin. While Jaken deeply inhaled the precious air, he then got up and started to look for Rin hoping she was still alive.

00

Kagome and Inuyasha searched for Rin out of the village. Since she wasn't found at the village, they decided to check outside. They searched quietly, not saying a word. Inuyasha got tired of the silence and spoke up.

"What's the big deal, neither of you got that brat and you should be happy" he said

"Well some of us don't want to be paired up with a stubborn idiot or a pervert jerk" she said coldly.

"I AM NOT A STUBBORN IDIOT!" Inuyasha yelled

"This is why I don't want to be paired up with you! You can't control your temper!" she hissed and turned her head away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at her shocked and didn't say a word; he just continued to look for Rin not trying to make a conversation anymore. Kagome sighed and said.

"Sorry" she mumbled

"Keh, just look for the girl" he muttered back.

They continued to search, but something bugged Kagome as they walked so she decided to clear it up. "Inuyasha?"

"What now?"

"Why did you pair me up with you?" she asked

"Huh?" he said thinking why did he do it

"I said why did you choose me to look for Rin, when you could have paired up with Miroku or Sango" she said now looking at him.

"Uh….I…um" sweat dropped. "Because Miroku is annoying and Sango would kill me for not siding with her" he said trying to make an excuse.

"Oh and what makes you think I wouldn't kill you" she said trying to get the real truth out.

Inuyasha was stumped; she had cornered him in his own excuse.

"Well Inuyasha I'm waiting, what makes you think I wouldn't kill you too" "Unless that wasn't the actual reason." She smirked

Before he could explain Kagome then saw a little girl screaming from a herd of youkais.

"INUYASHA! We have to save her!" she said pointing to the little girl.

00

"Miroku I'll gonna tell you one more time" Sango said calmly. "If you touch me or my butt one more time, YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN!" Sango said turning to the monk.

"I don't regret being born" he said "If I wasn't born I wouldn't have met you" he smiled

"Well I do! If you weren't born I wouldn't have to worry about having my back turned and not having someone, something or anything touch my ass!"

"Come on Sango, deep down you're happy I'm here" Miroku grinned

"The day I'm happy to have you around is the day when I need you as a punching bag" Sango grunted.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Miroku said

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" Sango said walking ahead. Miroku smiled and ran up to catch up with her. He put his arm around her but was met with the ground soon after.

00

Inuyasha turned to see what Kagome was pointing to and saw the little girl running for her life, but then tripped and fell to the ground. Inuyasha and Kagome then ran toward the girl's way. Inuyasha unsheathed Tessaiga and sliced one by one of the demons. The demons stopped chasing the little girl and turned their attention to Inuyasha. Kagome ran over to the girl. The girl hugged Kagome in fright.

"Don't worry, we're here to help" she whispered to the little girl. The little girl nodded her head. Kagome stood up with the girl behind her.

"Stay behind me" Kagome said to her then took out one of her purifying arrows.

She placed it on her bow and aimed it at a demon and the demon fell to the ground. Kagome quicken her pace, she fired more arrows at the demons and took out more arrows as she went. The little girl watched her fire at the demons in amazement. Then she turned around to see a demon about to attack Kagome.

"Look out!" the little girl yelled to Kagome. Kagome turned around and saw the demon launch the attack on her. Kagome closed her eyes, thinking this was the end. But she felt no pain, Kagome opened her eyes to see a guy that looked like Inuyasha but was taller, his hair was straightened, a blue crescent on his forehead, and 2 purple marks under each of his eyes; he held back the attack back from demon and finally killed the demon.

"Sesshomaru-sama!" the little girl said, ran to Sesshomaru and hugged him.

"Are you alright Rin" Sesshomaru said looking down at the girl. Kagome looked at the girl dumbfounded. That was Rin, the girl they have been looking for.

"Rin is alright, Sesshomaru-sama saved Rin and Rin's new friend" she smiled at him and turned to Kagome. She let go of Sesshomaru and went over to Kagome.

"Rin get away from the filthy human" Sesshomaru growled. Kagome narrowed her eyes to him "My name is Kagome, not filthy human"

"Nice lady isn't a filthy human, nice lady nice, she save Rin from demons" she said hugging her. Sesshomaru looked at her in disgust.

"Can she be my new mommy?" she asked Sesshomaru. Both of them stiffened when she asked.

"Uh Rin not right now, ok?' Kagome smiled meekly at her.

"Kagome are you alright" Inuyasha said running up to her.

"I'm fine" she said smiling.

Inuyasha looked from Kagome to Rin to who Rin was hugging. Inuyasha growled at Sesshomaru when he looked at his half brother.

"What are you doing here" he growled

"Ah nice to see you little brother" Sesshomaru growled.

"Brother?" Rin and Kagome said.

"This stupid pre-Madonna is my half-brother, Sesshomaru" growled Inuyasha.

"Nice to see you too Inuyasha" smirked Sesshomaru. "I didn't know you hanged around these filthy humans" "But oh wait you're half human too so your filthy too"

Inuyasha growled louder. "You should not be talking you idiot, you're attached with that brat, who incase you didn't know is a human" he said pointing to Rin.

"Inuyasha!" You idiot" Kagome yelled in the argument

"What!"

"That's Rin, Shippou's friend" she snarled

Inuyasha looked at the girl, she was as Shippou described 4'2, black raven hair, brown eyes, cheery smile, and was wearing a white and orange dress. "That's her, that's the girl that runt was talking about" Inuyasha grunted

"Shippou-chan is alive?" Rin questioned.

"Yes, and he is looking for you" Kagome said

"SHIPPOU-CHAN'S ALIVE" she said happily and ran to hug Kagome.

"We can take you too him" Kagome said looking down to her

"Yay!" Rin shouted with glee. But then it turned sad when she turned to Sesshomaru.

"What about Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked

"What about him" growled Inuyasha

"Can he come?" she asked

"NO!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shouted

"And why not?" Kagome snapped at the 2 brothers.

"Because I can't stand him" Inuyasha grinded his teeth

"What the idiot of a brother said" Sesshomaru folded his arms "Besides I have better things to do than to follow you filthy people around"

"So then we'll take Rin with us and you can go" Kagome said

"No, Rin is with me" he snarled

"But Rin and her friend were separated from the fight and they need to see one another" Kagome protested.

"I don't care she is to go with me and if I don't want her to go, she won't go." He growled.

"Please Sesshomaru-sama, Rin wishes to see Shippou-chan" Rin pleaded with her big brown eyes. Sesshomaru looked at the little girl and he's eyes softened.

"Fine, but where she goes I'm going" he sighed

"Aw Sesshy actually cares for a human" Inuyasha laughed. Kagome growled and smacked Inuyasha in the back of the head.

"Why'd you do that for?" he growled at her and rubbing the back of his head.

"What Sesshomaru said, for being the idiotic brother you are, now let's go" she hissed as she walked ahead with Rin with her.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru followed the girls and walked off with a toad running after them soon after.

"Milord, Rin!" "Wait for me" Jaken lagged behind once again.

**A/N: That's chapter 6. How'd you like that? I find it cute that Sesshomaru cares for the safety of Rin. He'll do anything to make sure she's safe after she took care of him when he was injured; even go with her to see her lost friend with his hated little brother and a human. Ok time for chapter 7 Readers. Happy Reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**A/N: Sorry for the same chapter. I didnt check hee hee. Thank you saturnstaurn for the correction. Now now with the story with the real chapter. **

Shippou and Kiara looked everywhere.

"Do you see her Kiara?" Shippou asked her. Kiara meowed sadly.

"It's ok, we'll find her" he sighed.

As they flew from the sky, Shippou spotted little dots down below. One of those dots was a red dot with sliver in the top.

"Kiara there's Inuyasha" he said pointing down. Kiara meowed and flew down. They came faced to face with Inuyasha, Kagome, and 3 other people.

"Did you find her?" the little kitsune jumped down from Kiara's back.

"Shippou-chan!" Rin exclaimed and ran to him.

"Rin-chan" he said opening his arms for a hug.

Rin ran into his arms and hugged him. "Rin missed Shippou-chan very much"

"I missed you too" Shippou said.

Kagome giggled as the 2 little friends were reunited. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru growled and glared at each other, wanting to kill each other. Jaken watched the two as they glared at one another without blinking. Jaken sweatdropped.

Shippou was full of questions that needed to be answered.

"Rin-chan, what happened to you? Are you ok? Where did you go? Why did you leave? Who are these people?" He asked as they walked back to the village.

Rin giggled. "Nothing happened to Rin, Rin is fine, Rin left because she had to lead bad demon from hurting Shippou-chan." "Rin didn't go anywhere, Sesshomau-sama and Jaken-sama save Rin from demon."

"I'm glad you're ok" he said hugging her.

0000000

"Miroku, what if we don't find Rin?" Sango said worried. "What are we gonna say to Shippou" "I can't stand to see him sad that his friend is gone" Sango kept rambling on and on. Miroku got quite annoyed so he turned to face Sango and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sango, relax! We'll find her, Shippou won't be hurt" "I'll make sure of that" he grinned.

"How?"

"I just need some a bag of flour, some make up, a black mop, and orange and white clothes" he grinned thinking up a plan.

"What's that gonna do?"

"Wait and see" he said evilly

Sango rolled her eyes and looked for the things Miroku needed. When they had everything they needed, Miroku started to work on his plan. After an hour of attaching things and cutting, Miroku was finished.

"There I'm done!" Miroku smiled happily. "My greatest masterpiece, not bad if I say so myself"

"That's your plan?" Sango sweatdropped

"Yup"

Sango looked at the project that Miroku was working on she raised an eyebrow and took a good look at it. She began to giggle. Trying to conceal her laughter she held her hand to her mouth. But she couldn't hold it anymore and laughed so hard that she fell on the floor and was holding her stomach, it hurt from laughing so hard.

Miroku looked at his work of art then her.

"What it isn't that bad" he whimpered

"Miroku, you don't even know what she looks like and I doubt Shippou is gonna believe in that" she pointed to the object he held in his hand.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I doubt anything would look like that" she laughed

"Hey it was a fight and it could happen"

"But it doesn't look anything like her" she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Shippou is little, he'll believe anything we say" Miroku said

"So you want to lie to him?"

"No nothing like that, think of it as misleading him from the truth" Miroku waved his hands.

"Uh-huh so how do you suppose she to talk?"

"Um…say she lost her voice?"

"Yea sure, he'll really believe that!" Sango said sarcastically. "Ok how does she move?"

"Say in the fight it became paralyzed" Miroku shrugged.

"So you think a 7 year old is gonna believe that thing lost her voice and became paralyzed from the fight" Sango raised an eyebrow.

"Yea, unless you want to tell him the truth and have him depressed all his life" Miroku shrugged.

"I don't want that to happen, but I doubt he's gonna buy it" Sango sighed.

"We'll see about that, and when he's happy it's gonna because of me and my brilliant ideas" Miroku grinned.

"Whatever Houshi-sama, as long as Shippou is happy" she sighed as she walked back.

"It will work" he said following her as he held his idea.


End file.
